


Vuoi Volare con Me

by MissesWallard, tiamoancheseseidimilano



Category: Festival di Sanremo RPF
Genre: Angst, But the WILL be updated!, Dark, M/M, Memories, Psychological Manipulation, Smut, Souls, Tags depend on where the story goes., Will add tags when more of the story is written, phantom!AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-05 21:55:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15180212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissesWallard/pseuds/MissesWallard, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiamoancheseseidimilano/pseuds/tiamoancheseseidimilano
Summary: Writers Note: Updates will be slow. Life happens and we don't have as much time as we would like.. Sorry..Phantom:A lower type of reaper.Their main purpose is going to the overworld and judge people for how many sins they have.The worst of the people they judge have their name written in the book of hell.Deemed not worthy of even a chance of going to heaven.Phantoms are selfish creatures, usually having the appearance of a dark cloud or a black whisp of smoke, but they can also have a human appearance.When the deadline comes, the phantoms come and collect their price.They take away the human they made a deal with and then eats all memories of said person from everyone around them.That is all humans are to them, prey.A means to an end.





	1. Prologue Part 1: The Deal

 

Phantom:

A lower type of reaper. 

Their main purpose is going to the overworld and judge people for how many sins they have.

The worst of the people they judge have their name written in the book of hell. Deemed not worthy of even a chance of going to heaven.

Phantoms are selfish creatures, usually having the appearance of a dark cloud or a black whisp of smoke, but they can also have a human appearance.

They feed on the memories of the people they judge. Usually by making a deal with a human. They give the human in question 10 years to do as they please, sometimes helping them get what they want.

When the deadline comes, the phantoms come and collect their price.

They take away the human they made a deal with and then eats all memories of said person from everyone around them.

So the human they made a deal with dissapears from the world and nobody remembers them after they dissapears.

Phantoms are tricky beasts, they appear human, they can even appear angelic while approaching their prey.

But that is all humans are to them, prey.

A means to an end. 

******

This place is such a bore.

He doesn't know why he's there in the first place, the drinks are shit and the people are assholes.

Someone walked in the door.

 

Oh yeah, that's why he was there.

His prey.

The man walked up to the bar, he looked like a mess.

Thin and pale, hair matte and flattened against his face.

As the prey turned around he saw how much of a mess his prey really was.

Red-rimmed eyes that was sunken into his face.. cheekbones that almost poked through his skin..

Perfect.

He was the perfect prey, desparate for happiness in his life.

The hunter watched his prey sit down at the bar to have a drink or two.

At the fourth drink his prey seemed to lose most of his dignity as he walked around and talked to other patrons.

He even made eyecontact with the hunter, his tired almost matted brown eyes shined with the happiness the drink brings someone.

The hunter smiled his best smile back to his prey, this was going to be wonderful.

His prey walked out of the bar a few hours later, after some singing on the tiny stage in the bar's corner.

The prey sometimes couldn't sing the songs correctly, because of the amount of alchohol he'd drank.

The hunter almost pitied the man, almost that is.

He was still the most perfect prey the hunter has ever found before, and he's not going to let this one go.

The hunter waited for a little while before walking out of the pub, he could sense his prey slowly making his way towards the outer parts of Rome.

Such a broken, but pure soul could not be ignored even if he tried.

The hunter started making his way towards his prey, each step leaving a trail of smoke along the ground.

After 15 or so steps the hunter turned into smoke and sifted through the air as he flew towards the pure soul.

The hunter found his prey in an alley, sitting on cardboard with a bottle in hand.

He hovered in front of his prey, letting smoke extend from his form and reach towards his prey.

Letting the darkness and the smoke envelope them both he waited for his prey to react before emerging from the smoke in his human form.

He leaned down towards his prey and with a soft voice the prey said. 

"A...a...are you an angel?" The hunter smiled and let the illusion of wings made of light and a halo frame his form and push away the darkness.

"Yes and I am here to help you, lost soul." The prey looked quizzically at the hunter for a while, thinking, before saying.

"Can you save me? Can you save me from this life on the streets?" The hunter had evaluated correctly, this was the perfect prey.

So sad, so broken, so pure..

He was going to enjoy this.

"I can help you get yout life back together again. But in 10 years I will come and collect my part in this agreement."

The prey thought about this for a long while, his drunken mind thinking long and hard about what this might mean. 

"What is that part about?" His prey slurred through his words.

"You will see in due time, but for now. Let us get you off the streets." To finalize the deal the hunter reached out his right hand and shook his preys hand, his vision went from the sunken eyes of his prey towards his wrist.

He focused for a second and watched as he put his mark around the mans wrist. 

It almost looked like a tattooed bracelet.

Now the hunter could track his prey if he needed to find him.

With that the hunter snapped his fingers and he and his prey was now in an apartment. Not the best one around, but anything is better than the streets.

His prey walked around in awe at it all.

"Did you just teleport us to an empty apartment?"

"It is your apartment. Your manager should call in a few days to discuss a new album and I hope you are okay with things being a little stressfull for a little while."

"What? Manager??" His prey was confused, delightfull.

"You should go to sleep, it's been a long day." The hunter smiled again, this was too easy. 

His prey walked into the bedroom and stood in disbelief that this was his.

He slowly approached the bed, lightly touched the bedding to make sure that it was real.

He then collapsed onto it falling asleep almost instantly.

The hunter walked into the room and stood by the bed.

He reached out and combed the hair of his prey, taking out the sloppy ponytail and letting his hair fall against the bed.

Once that was done, the hunter took both of his hands and carefully caressing different parts of his preys body, letting his shadows extend from his fingertips and seep into his preys body.

His prey moaned softly at the contact.

"That should help with the confusion, now this all will seem like a dream." The hunter grabbed a handful of his preys hair and lightly tugged at it while his shadows ghosted around his thighs.

"I will keep my eyes on you though, pure soul. See you in 10 years." The hunter stepped back from the bed and let the shadows submerge himself and disappeared.

Fabrizio woke up the next morning, more rested than he has been in a while.

That was a really strange dream.

He looked around his room and was just fascinated by the wallpaper for a little while, it was a horribly matted baby blue color with mysterious beige spots.

Why was his wall so interesting, he's lived here for years.

He instead chose to just lay there in bed and close his eyes for a little while.

 

He saw a warm smile, black curls and felt hands run through his hair. 

His eyes shot open and he felt his wrist tingle.

Why did he get that tattoo in the first place?


	2. Prolouge Part 2: The Wait

The 10 years of waiting was the worst part of a deal..

Those 10 years between the deal and the prey being his for eternity was _the worst_!

You could always take a peak at what was happening in the preys life, which was always interesting.

But even that became dull after a while. 

The phantom was pacing around the void he called home leaving smoke in his wake.

The void, ever changing, too cramped, yet endless, empty and barren, yet has everything at his fingertips.

He walked over towards a part of the void and sat down, the voids shadows gathered to an armchair, as he swing his legs up the void gathered into a table that caught his legs.

While he held out his hand, seeing the shadows gather and turn into his necklace, it was a beaded necklace with every tenth bead being replaced my a bigger metal disk, all of the disks except one was a golden tone.

Every one except for the middle one.

That one was still a dull black color, still empty.

That one is meant for the pure soul. That pure white, prismatic almost blinding souls is going to be his... He smiled.

It had only been a week since he made the deal with the pure soul, wonder what he was up to?

He peered into the shadows and they parted to show him what the pure soul was up to.

The void showed him his prey sitting at a desk, writing. The prey was focused, his brow furrowed, tongue in between his lips. Writing his little heart away.

The phantom silently watched how the prey’s still quite thin arms flexed as he wrote. How his hair always seemed to be in his eyes and he would have to push it out of his face, it never quite worked and it fell back into his eyes.

The phantom continued to carefully study his prey, he studied every part of him..

His face, the slightly tanned skin, that at the same time looked too pale and not healthy, the freckles that adorned his cheeks, his lips that were almost back to looking healthy, but still were a little cracked.

His eyes, the deep brown gaze than stared at the paper with concentration with an undertone of rage.. Interesting.

His arms, thin but still muscular, veins show through the pale underarms that continue to write.. The phantom wonders how his prey would react if he played a little game with him. 

He lifted a hand in the direction of his prey, letting shadows flow towards the man writing. The shadows sifted towards him, flowing along the floor towards it’s target. They sifted underneath his desk and snaked up the legs of his chair, not touching him until they were near his face.  
The shadows snaked around the preys neck and hung there like a necklace and at the phantoms command they for just a second put a very light pressure around his neck.

His prey jumped, the pressure stopped and the shadows are back under his desk.

He looked terrified… Lovely…

The phantom pulled back and stopped looking. His prey should be left alone for a while. 

Time doesn’t matter anyway.

He snapped his fingers and other shadows parted in another part of the void, he wisps over to it and takes a look.

This time the prey is talking to a woman. They seem to be on a date. Holding hands as they leave the restaurant. Kissing each other good night.

Disgusting.

"Good night Fabrizio."

Fabrizio, huh... That's a good name.

He closed the portal and thought about opening another one.. "Nah, I'll wait a minute or two before checking in on Fabrizio again."

The name was delicious, he licked his lips, he was looking forward to this. 

At a thought the the last pure soul he's broken to his will stepped out of the dark void.

Brown short hair and matted, almost dull brown eyes looking at the phantom.

He held up his hand, pulling the other man towards him. "Oh. Marco, we had so much fun when you first came here didn't we" He let his shadows caress Marcos face, they were quickly replaced with the phantoms human form hands. 

"We had so much fun" the phantom let his hands wander down the other mans body, Marco was a little thinner than before, he has been here for what would be around 70 years in human years, it feels like it's been 10 minutes since he was broken and Marco really was his.

"You know that I love you right Marco? You are my most precious soul~" he purred in Marcos ear while running his hands along the other mans back and ghosting his lips over Marcos neck, making the other man shudder in response.

The phantom smiled at this reaction and moved up to Marcos ear, biting it. Marcos knees buckled and the shadows had to catch him, keeping him standing.

"Aaww, coming undone are we Marco?"

Marco nodded.

"Good~" purred the phantom.

The phantom let the shadows take over pleasuring Marco by ghosting over his body, sifting through clothes and seeping into his body.

Marco's whimpers and moans was a lovely background noise as the phantom decided to check up on Fabrizio again.

The shadows parted once again, showing his prey.

He was again with that woman, this time his hands were on her quite big stomach. He was quietly watching her stomach until for a moment his eyes lit up "Giada! I could feel him kick!" Fabrizio looked really happy... Good.

The phantom noticed that Fabrizio was getting more and more healthy, his skin was back to a normal color, his cheeks weren't sunken in anymore and his lips were plump and whole.

He was looking better... The phantom smiled.

"Maybe this wait won't be so bad after all."

The phantom closed the portal again and turned his attention back to Marco, who would have collapsed into a whimpering mess on the floor if not for the shadows that were holding him upright.

"Oh, what a lovely view this is." The phantom  said as he walked up and took the other mans lips in a rough deep kiss. Marco moaned and mumbled incoherent words as the phantom's hand were massaging his crotch, he really didn't need to do more to get Marco to come, the shadows had kept him busy for a good 10, maybe 20 minutes.

Time doesn't matter here anyway.

With a flick of his wrist Marco was swallowed up by the shadows and disappeared.

Another portal opened and the phantom could see Fabrizio again, he was again writing at his desk.. He looked older..

The phantom looked at his necklace, 8 of the beads leading to Fabrizio’s disk had turned black.. Eight years.. Two to go. He smiled and looked back into the portal.

A small child with brown hair and a pink princess dress came running into his room.  
"Papá! I wanna see!" she said while pulling on his shirt sleeve.

Fabrizio looked down at the girl like she was his whole world "I’m writing a song, amore. It’s just a bunch of words on a paper." he answered her with a smile.

"I wanna see anyway papá!" She persisted and Fabrizio could not say no to that face. So he lifted her into his lap and continued to write.

He occasionally answered questions from the small child, always smiling like she was the centre of the universe for him… Wonderful.

He closed the portal and opened another one now nine beads were black.

Fabrizio were talking to another man about a eventual concert at the Stadio Olimpico in Rome, he had apparently always wanted to perform there.

Oh… The phantom now had a wicked grin on his face.. That will be _perfect_.

"Let him live until after the performance, then he’s mine." he purred as he closed that portal.

The wait is going to be worth it, this will be delicious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this was interesting?  
> I have never written anything remotely sexual before, sooo that was interesting.  
> Anyway, I hoped you liked it ^^  
> Have a nice day~


	3. Prologue Part 3: The Deadline

Deadline.

Such a lovely word. The phantom watched as the last bead turned black.

June 6th 2008 was the day he made the deal with his prey and today Fabrizio would _finally_ be his, forever.

As much as the phantom loved his black suit, he would stand out. The shadows swirled around him and changed his appearance, he settled for a white t-shirt, his necklace, sunglasses and no jacket.

He opened a portal to observe Fabrizio one last time before he went up on stage.

Fabrizio was happy, nervous, but happy. He was really excited for this event, the little girl from before was hugging him before leaving the room with a little bigger child.

The bigger boy looked back. "Papà, I'll take Anita to mamà so they can watch together. I want to hang out with my friends this time."

"Of course Libero, just be careful so you don't get lost." Fabrizio walked over to the boy, ruffled his hair and kissed him on the forehead.

The little girl Anita looked very envious and Fabrizio leaned down to kiss her on her cheek, she then smiled and kissed his cheek in return.

"Well, that was adorable~" the phantom grinned. "It will be wonderful to make them feel empty!"

He opened another portal, this time in the crowd, the concert hadn't started yet. People were excitedly waiting for Fabrizio to go on stage.

The phantom whisped through the portal and landed in the middle of the crowd.

A few people saw him appear, he extended his shadows along the ground to the people who saw him. The shadows seeped into their bodies and erased the memory of the phantom appearing.

The small memories still tasted really good, he wonders how all their memories of sweet Fabrizio will taste.

After around 30 minutes the show started.

The phantom had to admit, it was good and high energy. But the _best_ part was seeing Fabrizio living on stage, he was really born to be on stage like that.

After a few songs Fabrizio brought out a younger man and they sang a song together. They looked alike, was that also his son?

The younger mans smile towards Fabrizio would make most people think so.

When the next guest was brought up on stage the phantom turned and started walking towards the edge of the crowd, he turned to his smoke form after a few steps, he makes sure to appear like a mirage for the few people who saw him. He flew up, watching the rest of the concert in this form.

It was easier to see his possession this way.

There was lights, emotions, singing crowds, paper hearts in the air.

60 000 happy humans were in the stadium.

Memories of a man in all these peoples heads, and probably a lot more people all over the world. This feast is the biggest one the phantom has had in his existence. _Wonderful._

The concert eventually came to an end, the phantom grinned in his smoke form. He flew around the concert area, searching for where he could find Fabrizio the easiest… _There_. There was a back room with temporary walls. That was Fabrizio’s room, he sifted through the walls and looked at the room.

It was quite bleak, white temporary walls, an armchair in a corner of the room, a clothes hanger, a desk with makeup and a bottle of wine and the chair that belonged to the desk. It certainly wasn’t made for comfort that’s for sure.

He decided to sit down in the armchair and focus on Fabrizio’s soul, to see where he was. It was almost too blinding in this part of his life, he’s successful, loved by millions, have a loving family. He really couldn’t shine brighter. The phantom grinned, smoke leaking out of the corners of his mouth. This was almost too good to be true.

Fabrizio was close by, the phantom was almost blinded by his soul’s bright light, there was almost no dark spots left in his soul at all.

Everything was falling into place. He looked around and saw something on the desk.

It looked like some sort of book, he whisped closer. On the desk was a notebook, the phantom opened it. "Why not read it, he's going to be mine soon enough."

 

**June 8th 2008**

**I feel content.**

**I don't feel like drinking, the drugs aren't necessary for me to be happy..? How did this happen?**

**Who did this to me? I couldn't do it on my own. So who did it?**

 

Oh.. It was a diary.. Lovely~  The phantom skipped some pages forward in the diary.

 

**October 15th 2008**

**Giada and I are waiting on our child.**

**The doctor says that it's going to be a little boy! We decided to name him Libero, cause he will bring freedom to us and everyone we know.**

**I just hope I can be there for him and not be like my father...**

 

**February 27th 2010**

**Libero is growing up big and strong!**

**I haven't been able to see him much... My life is so busy and I can't be home for him.... I miss him and Giada a lot..**

 

The phantom continued to quickly flip through the diary, catching glimpses of different songs Fabrizio had written in between the entries.

 

**April 12th 2011**

**I love Giada so much!**

**Her presence comforts me like no other, she helps calm me down when I remember hard times or have bad dreams.**

**I got another tattoo today.**

**I'm not sure what made me get it.. But it's a message about freedom.**

 

The phantom flipped forward a few years in the diary. Seeing song lyrics and small doodles that seem to be drawn by one of his children between entries.

 

The phantom smiled when he felt the bright presence of Fabrizio behind the door and let go of the diary. He whisped back to the chair in the corner, sat down and waited the last few seconds before the door opened.

 

"-and then you sang that really good song!" The little girl in Fabrizio’s arms stopped to yawn. "And, and then you looked so happy Papá! And seeing you happy makes me happy!" The little girl Anita rested her head on Fabrizio’s shoulder while the boy Libero looked straight at the phantom.

"Papá... Who is that?" He said while pointing towards the phantom.

Fabrizio looked up toward the man sitting in the corner. "Oh. Hello? How did you get in here?" He asked with the same innocence as he had 10 years ago... How adorable~

The phantom stood and let his shadows extend around the three humans who entered the small room. The surroundings became a familiar void, comforting but cold. Anita screamed and buried her face further in the crook of Fabrizios neck, Libero tried to keep a brave face but his eyes betrayed him. Fabrizios face was dangerously blank. "It seems like you have forgotten about me.. How sad. Oh! I know what can jog your memory!" The phantom said as the shadows turned his clothes back to his black suit as illusionary wings emerged, illuminating him and his prey like he had all those years ago.

Fabrizio's eyes sparkles with recognition, seconds later they morphed into fear..

"You.... I thought you were a dream! Was it you who were pulling the strings this whole time!?" His voice betrayed him, breaking with fear... Delicious~

"Oh I didn’t pull any strings. I only helped you up from your drug problem, you did the rest yourself." The phantom walked closer letting his shadows caress Fabrizio’s chin. "You are just such a force for good that you almost blind everyone you meet. It’s almost disgusting how much you care for everyone around you…" He spat, then he turned his head back to the other man and with a smile that stretched too far, unnerving Fabrizio and making Anita who had braved to look scream and again hide her face in the crook of Fabrizio’s neck, crying.

 

"But now.. _You’re MINE!_ "

 

Wind picked up around them, strong enough to blow everything in the room away, but only the people in the room were effected. Wind pulled at Fabrizio’s clothing, almost ripping his necklace off, Libero tried his best to keep holding on to his father’s leg but the wind was too strong and he disappeared out of view, Fabrizio screamed and turned to where Libero disappeared the wind continued to blow ever harder, it was almost loud enough to overpower Anitas screams. "LIBERO!" He turned to the phantom. "You monster! How **DARE you hurt one of my children like that!!** " He slowly, step by step walked closer to the phantom, walking what felt like a decimeter at a time, the wind was so strong, thrashing his hair every which way, making him grip Anita closer to his chest to prevent her from flying away.

The phantom met him in the middle having no issue moving in the strong winds, he motioned his hand and let his shadows float over towards Fabrizio and carefully loosening his grip around Anita letting the winds take her too. Fabrizio tried to reach for her but failed, only being able to feel her hands for a millisecond before she was outside the darkness surrounding them. Fabrizio turned back, more anger fueling his step towards the phantom, he lifted his fist and punched towards the other being, the phantom easily stepped out of the way, changing the winds direction as he did, making Fabrizio fall on the floor.

The phantom grabbed Fabrizio’s hair and pulled him up, holding him above the ground. "Oh you are so cute when you are angry~"

"You fucking monster!" Fabrizio growled and tried to focus on anything else than the pain of the other man holding his hair. The phantom reached for his necklace and let shadows from the empty disk float towards Fabrizio, slowly letting them engulf his body. "What are you doing?!!" Fabrizio’s voice almost betrayed him, his eyes flashed with fear for a second before being replaced with anger again. The shadows continued to slowly cover Fabrizio’s body, they were slowly making his legs into dust before floating back towards the disk, his face was the last thing to get sucked towards the disk, the phantom caressed his cheek before letting the rest of Fabrizio become his.

The disk turned a golden color and the phantom smiled. "We’re going to have so much fun together, you’ll see~" he said while stroking the golden disk with his finger.

The wind settled and the darkness retracted, it was calm again. Well except for the two small children laying unconscious on the floor. The phantom walked over and picked them up, letting them temporarily become one with his shadows, he whisped out of the room and made his way towards he stage. What better way to end such a wonderful day. He carefully laid the children on the stage and stepped up to the edge and looked out towards the night sky of Rome, no stars were visible the sky just looked like an empty void. The phantom smiled, shredding his human form and floating up towards the void and stretching his smokey arms letting them stretch to everyone who knew Fabrizio Mobrici, feeling the memories of him fade from everyone he loved, everyone who knew him, everyone who has met him. He absorbed it all, playtimes in the garden, meetups with fans, concerts, love making, singing his kids to sleep, helping with writing songs and so much more. It was almost too much, never has the phantom gotten a meal this big before.

"Well now Fabrizio.. You had some interesting relations to people. You really loved your children and this Niccoló boy, huh.. It will be lovely to see how they feel after all this is done~" he floated down to the stage again and looked at the children’s faces again. They were beautiful children, he wondered how they would look if they still had something from their father, would they be more empty or would they be filled with confusion at who this face was and what role he had in their lives.. The phantom smiled. "Oh I like that option a lot~" He leaned down once more in his human form and touched the boy Libero’s head, seeing the empty spaces where Fabrizio would be in the boy’s memory, he let his shadows enter the boy’s mind and added one memory of Fabrizio back, not completely. But just enough so that he would know that his life was missing something. He did the same to little Anita, just enough so that they would know something was missing.. He wondered if the Niccoló boy was still here. He could have some fun with that one as well.

* * *

Niccoló was waiting for Fabrizio to join him and the band in celebration for his successful concert at the stage of his life when he suddenly got one of the worst headaches he’s ever had in his life emerge, he gripped his head and had to lay his head on the table for support. He could hear the others laugh at him for a second before they also became quiet before the pain took over and Niccoló couldn’t focus on anything else. He felt something slip from him, he didn’t know what, but something was slipping away from him, he saw Fabrizio’s face but then he didn’t know who the face belonged to. Who was that? A stranger? Someone he has seen on the internet? Before he could ask another question the image of the face was gone as well. Just nothing remaining of the face. He saw his godmother Giada and saw someone faze out of existence next to her.

Who was that?

* * *

Fabrizio awoke in a humid and dark place. He looked around himself and saw the phantom resting against one of the dark and moving walls, smiling smugly. Fabrizio needed several tries to stand up the way everything moved affected his balance, but once he did, he walked over to the beast and began to scream: "Bringing my children into this was never part of the deal!“ The phantom looked at his fingernails. "Because you didn’t have them when we made it, you knew you’d only have 10 years, shouldn’t have gotten them then.“

He regarded the man in front of him. His features showed all his anxiety and pain. Delicious. "So what did you do, huh? Kill them?!“ Tears began to gather in his eyes. "Oh nono no! I am no monster… Well, not that kind of monster anyway. I only ripped you from their every memory. You should thank me, it was kinder than having their father disappear suddenly, never coming back.“ Fabrizio only shook his head. He looked defeated.

The phantom grinned. "Don’t look like that, we’re going to have so much fun. Do you know that I anticipated this moment from the second we made the deal? I watched you sleeping, waiting for the day that you’ll finally be mine.“ Fabrizio looked at him disgustedly. "Why would you do that? Don’t you have enough other souls down here? I can’t be that special.“

The phantom got closer to him. "But you are. You are very special. You’re actually unique. Do you know why? You’re the first soul that I’ve had in decades that’s good at heart. And I like those the most. You’re a bit damaged, but still so pure and good inside. I can’t wait to devour that.“ The anxiety was back in Fabrizio‘s face. "What do you mean by that?“, he asked quietly, voice shaking slightly.

Ermal flashed him his dirtiest grin. "Don’t act so coy, you know exactly what I mean. I didn’t only watch you sleeping you know. I also checked on your personal life from now and then. And I watched you every single time that you had sex. And know I know every single spot, every button I have to press. I know you better than you do yourself and believe me when I say that I’ll be the best lover you ever had.“ A little white lie wouldn’t hurt him too much, absorbing memories of Giada were going to come in handy.

Fabrizio was slightly panicking. He didn’t want this monster to sleep with him. He should spend his afterlife as a sex toy for the demon who first fixed his life, only to rip him out of it? He shook his head. He would never ever enjoy it and that would be the better way. The phantom watched him think. He chuckled. "I’m a bit sad that I can’t read your mind, but I really don’t have to, to know your thoughts. You’ll get around, believe me.“

Fabrizio crunched his teeth. "What do you mean, you can’t read my mind. Can you read others?“ The phantom nodded thoughtfully. "Yes, I can. Look, I own your soul, but I still have no control over it and I probably never will. That is what makes this so exciting. I have control over every bad soul, I can read their minds, I can control them and manipulate their emotions within a second. It just isn’t entertaining anymore. I can’t do anything to you. So this will be a long and fun time. But let’s get back to the sex part...“

 

He made a gesture to the black walls and they began to move more frantically. Seconds later, Fabrizio saw the the dark mass form something that looked like a bed. The phantom pushed him down on it and Fabrizio felt hands against his back. He panicked and tried to get away from the weird touch, when he saw hands with six or even seven small arms emerge from the bed. They grasped him and ripped his clothes apart, till he laid completely exposed in front of the phantom. When Fabrizio tried again to get of the bed, the phantom simply made a harsh movement with his head and glared at the bed and in no time, the bedposts leashed out to bind his hands firmly above his head. He thrashed against the bond, but it would neither give in, nor hurt him. The phantom was towering over him. “Relax, my dear. I swear I won’t hurt you. I know you aren’t into pain.”

He stroked Fabrizio’s tattoos gently and the man had to suppress a moan. The touch of the phantom felt unbelievable good. He looked up at the dark being. He was dressed in formal, black clothing, but he opened and shedded the dark shirt. His skin underneath was pale, almost white and flawless. The phantom continued to gently stroke his chest and moved up to Fabrizio’s neck after a while, knowing that it was one of his weak spots. The hands didn’t grasp him anymore, he felt them rather caress his back and hips.

This time, he couldn’t suppress the moan. The phantom looked satisfied with this sound. “Fabrizio.” It was the first time the demon called him by his first name. “You’ll probably decline, but you’re allowed to call me Ermal.” Fabrizio didn’t react. Ermal bent down to his prisoner and and began to kiss his throat, which got him a few more sounds. He continued to kiss and stroke his sensitive areas and he let his caresses wander slowly downward, until he arrived at Fabrizio’s semi hard dick.

Ermal looked up at him. “Know that I don’t ask you this to humiliate you. I don’t want to destroy the biggest gift I had for years, which is the pure soul that you are. Can I continue?” Fabrizio shut his eyes close. His pride and anger and pain wanted him to say no, no he couldn’t continue. But his body wanted, needed it. He would have to spend the rest of his time with the demon and as long as he would be gentle with him, it wasn’t so bad, was it? It could be worse, right?

Fabrizio took a deep breath and nodded. Ermal was a bit surprised, but very satisfied with that answer. He slowly began to stroke his dick to full hardness. Then, he peppered kisses and small licks over his erection. Fabrizio couldn’t contain his noises because the demon was very, very good at what he was doing. He put his whole mouth on him. The supernatural being had a human form, but no gag reflex at all and he took him deep. Ermal didn’t lie, this was the best blowjob of his life. It didn’t take him long to come.

He laid on the bed, exhausted and waited for Ermal‘s next step. But the phantom released his bonds and stilled the hands on his bed. With an elegant movement, they disappeared back into the bed. Fabrizio looked at him confused. "Don’t you want to come too?“ Ermal smiled. "I might appear in a human form, but my arousal is very different to yours. With this body, I can come like you do and it’s fun, don’t get me wrong. But I mostly experience arousal by feeding of others. The most important thing is to make you feel good because otherwise, I won’t as well. That’s how you can be sure that I won’t hurt you.“ Fabrizio looked at him confused. "You’re nicer than I thought you would be. I still hate you though.“ Ermal chuckled. "I know. As I said, you’re the most precious soul I possessed in ages. Probably ever. I won’t make the same mistake with you that I made with the others. I won’t break you.“

Ermal said while waving his hand making his shadows gather around Fabrizio, the other man looked scared for a second. But then they sifted away and he was left with the same clothes as the shadows has ripped off earlier. "I told you that I would take care of you here Fabrizio~" Ermal said with a smile.

* * *

Libero woke up to his mothers screams "Libero!! Anita!!! Where are you?!!" He lazily sat up "Up here mamá!" Giada turned around and rushed up on the stage. "Oh baby boy! What are you two doing up here?" she was almost crying into his shoulder. She must’ve been really worried. "I don’t know… I just woke up here…?" He really wondered why he was up there? Why was he on the stage? Who performed here? They heard Anita make a small grunting noise before sleepily sitting up and rubbing her eyes.

"Mamá.. Where is papá?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayyyy!! You made it through the Prologue! Congrats! 
> 
> Seriously though. Thank you guys so much for liking this story! It is far from done and I am looking forward to continuing to write on it in the future~

**Author's Note:**

> Okay! So!  
> This was an idea I got a little while ago and tiamoancheseseidimilano decided to team up with writing this whole thing!  
> Chapters will probably be slow for a while, but I still hope you enjoy whatever this is ^^


End file.
